This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Different types of knee arthroplasties can be performed based on the level of deterioration and/or damage to a knee. For each such arthroplasty, different instrumentation sets and implant components are typically required, each of which traditionally have few, if any, parts in common. For example, if the damage or deterioration is minimal, a partial replacement can be performed by implanting a medial or lateral condylar member in the femur, and a corresponding medial or lateral tibial component opposite thereto in the tibia. If both the medial and the lateral condyles are damaged or deteriorated and the level of knee constraint required is minimal, a cruciate retaining femoral component including medial and lateral condyles can be implanted in the femur, and a bi-cruciate tibial component including medial and lateral tibial baseplates and bearings can be implanted in the femur. If additional knee constraint is required, a posterior stabilized femoral component including an intercondylar box may be implanted. If additional stability on the tibia is appropriate, a tibial component including an intercondylar stem for implantation into the tibia can be used. Tibial and femoral components coupled together with a hinge therebetween can be used in some arthroplasties as well. In the case of a revision or salvage arthroplasty, tibial and femoral components including bone augments can be used to replace lost bone. A knee replacement system including a universal tibial component and a universal femoral component that can be modified for use in a plurality of different arthroplasties, such as from partial replacement through salvage, would thus be desirable